


Hieroglyphic Bonnets

by lolachrome



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fan Vid, Meta, fan vidding, gender critique, lykke li - Freeform, vid, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>//He used to make merry over the cleverness of women, but I have not heard him do it of late.//<br/>Visual Source: Sherlock, The Abominable Bride<br/>Musical Source: Lykki Li, "I Follow Rivers," Alvita Remix</p></blockquote>





	Hieroglyphic Bonnets

or download [here.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/f87tgfihxbko8er/%5B2016%20Nearly%20New%5DLola-Hieroglyphic%20Bonnets-New.m4v?dl=0)

Also available [on Vimeo. ](https://vimeo.com/168469817)

Full vidnotes [on Dreamwidth. ](http://lola.dreamwidth.org/106793.html)

**Author's Note:**

> //He used to make merry over the cleverness of women, but I have not heard him do it of late.//  
> Visual Source: Sherlock, The Abominable Bride  
> Musical Source: Lykki Li, "I Follow Rivers," Alvita Remix


End file.
